Missing
by Neo Lady Sakura
Summary: Jenyra has come back home form a trip. His minds wanders to someone who's been missing for a long time. Is she dead or will she come back once agian but this time for good. k


AN: this is the jenruki I was going to write so enjoy  
Diclaimer- I do not own digimon or the song missing  
  
Missing  
  
If I left suddenly, even without a good-bye, would you remember me? Would you still care after a decade? Could you forgive me? I don't what could happen, but even after a large amount of thought. I still don't know what you would think. If I ever left though, you could be sure that I'd miss you like the deserts miss the rain.  
  
'Home at last', Jenrya thought as he watch the scenery pass by through the window by his seat on the train. He was now 25 and had spent the week visiting his family. He was now returning to his apartment in Kyoto where he was at university. Many things had changed since the battle with the d-reaper. Takato was comic book artist and Juri became a housewife. Takato and Juri had married as soon as they had gotten out of high school. He was the best man at there wedding. Ryou had become an ambassador travailing the world. Kenta and Hirokazu became business partners and opened a shop in the Central Tokyo area, last time he talked to them, he heard they were doing good. He himself was going for a few degrees in technology. He was going to take over Hypnos, when Yamaki retired. Hypnos was now a software company working with foreign governments, and companies. The only person he hadn't heard from was Ruki. One day while they were 13, they had lost contact and after that day he never saw hide or hair of her again. He did miss her a lot. A lot was an understatment.  
  
I step off the train  
I'm walking down your street again and past your door  
But you don't live there any more  
It's years since you've been there  
But now you've disappeard somewhere like outer space  
You've found some better place  
  
The train finally reached the station and with his luggage in hand he stepped off to head to his apartment. He exited the station and started his walk home. He forgot though, the path he was taking would lead him right pass Ruki's old house. After a few min a light rain started to pour. He didn't really notice. He was finally on Ruki's old street and in couple of seconds' time he passed her old house door. 'It's been so long, more then a decade since I've heard you or seen you. You disappeared, like thin air. Could you have forgotten about us?'  
  
And I miss you - like the deserts miss the rain   
  
The rain started to pour down harder now it was more of sprinkle  
  
Could you be dead?  
You always were two steps ahead of everyone  
We'd walk behind while you would run  
I look up at your house  
And I can almost hear you shout down to me  
Where I always used to be   
  
Jenyra crossed the street passing by the old elementary school. 'I wondered if you were dead. You were always the first to go in to battle. You wouldn't slow down. You wanted to be number one.   
When we first met, you were so cold. Like shirt you always wore, you had a broken heart. And when you left you gave me a broken heart worse then yours. Even after all this time, I still care."  
  
And I miss you - like the deserts miss the rain   
  
The rain is now a heavy downpour and Jenrya doesn't notice.  
  
Back on the train  
I ask why did I come again?  
Can I confess I've been hanging around your old address?  
The years have proved to offer nothing since you moved  
You're long gone  
But I can't move on   
  
Jenyra has now gotten on the trolley train for a while, since it will take him to his street. He looks out the window and sees the park were the original 3 first meet. 'We were 3 primary colors, afraid to mix.'  
His mood is just like the weather depressing and sad. His gray eyes are stormy and dull. His face look sullen and he his drenched from the rain water. The trolley passes by Takato's bakery. Juri now runs it with help from Takato once in a while. While look in the window, he sees a woman who looks like Ruki if she was an adult. 'No it couldn't be, she's gone."  
  
After 10 more minuets he gets off the trolley and enters the apartment building. He stops at his mailbox and gets his mail. Then he walks to the elevator. He steps in and pushes the button for the top floor. While the elevator takes him to the top he looks at his mail, 'Junk, bill, bill, bill, junk, letter from Takato and Juri, post card from Ryou and junk' The elevator stops and the door opens. He gets out and walks to his door. But he notices someone at the door. Her redish-brown hair is long and covering her face. She's drenched in rainwater, from head to toe. She looks about 5'5. Much shorter then his 6'2. As he reaches her. She looks up and he sees familiar violet eyes. "Ruki?" he says  
  
She puts a smile on her face, "It's me Jenyra. I'm home again. I'm here with your, for good this time." She steps up to him and hugs him tears streaming down her face "I missed you, I missed you so very much, it hurt when I left, but now I can stay. All I can say is I feel the same way you do. I love you, I don't know if you feel the same still, but if you can give you and I try."  
  
He kisses her on her head "I still feel the same. Lets give it a try, Ruki-chan, lets give it a try."  
  
And that's how they stayed for three hours.  
  
And I miss you - like the deserts miss the rain 


End file.
